


A Sensual Bath (Doctor Strange x Reader)

by QueenRen64



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Doctor Strange (Comics), Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: Just when your husband thought he was going to enjoy a nice bath, you had other plans in mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the FIRST Doctor Strange x Reader lemon. A word of warning it may be a bit sloppy and overall not as detailed (I'm not one for them). I hope this ends up being a bit fluffy and just fun to read. Also, you're married to Stephen and have a daughter. All adaptions of the characters are free to use. (Originally published on deviantArt).

You let out a yawn as you stretched, having done your round of meditation. You glanced up at the windows to detect that it was night time. The little window with squared boxes lingered in little moonlight into the room. You got up from your room and began to walk to the gardens, wondering if your daughter was done with her training.

 Stephen had taken her out in promise that he would teach her how to battle.

 You walked outside and leaned against a column, watching your husband wave his hands, demonstrating to his daughter on how to control her magic.

 "Like this, sweetie," Stephen said, circling his hands around. Slowly, out of his hands, orange-yellow energy beamed. It zapped between his palms as he constructed it to show before her.

 Your daughter, (c/n), attempted to repeat what he did, whining as she saw energy sizzling out of her fingers yet they faded away. She tried again and the results were the same. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she sighed.

 Stephen patted her head. "Don't worry, (c/n). You'll eventually get it. You're doing better little by little. Why, compared to two days ago, I'd say you're getting there."

 (Y/n) smiled uneasily. She then turned her head to spy you watching her practice. "Mommy!" she shouted, running over to you happily. "Did you see what I did? I'm getting stronger like Daddy soon!"

 "That you are," you teased, swaying her hair. "Now off to bed, young lady. It's pass your bedtime."

 "But, Mommy..."

 "No buts. I don't care that you don't have school anymore. You still have to have enough sleep in order to listen to Wong and remember, if you do good, me and Daddy in return will teach you how to wield your magic. Remember the deal?"

 "Ok, Mommy," (c/n) grumbled, heading inside the sanctum.

 You giggled, turning to Stephen. "One sec," he said, tapping his cape.

 The cape flew off of his shoulders. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she's in bed," Stephen commanded. The cape saluted to him and fluttered away.

 Stephen smiled. "Just making sure she's in it unless last time I found her watching cartoons until 2."

 You chuckled as you then walked closer to him. "So, do you think she'll be ready to handle the real stuff soon?"

 "She shows potential," Stephen said. "I think I'll give her another week though. I told her that it'll most likely take time as not everyone develops their powers automatically. Some takes months or years. She's getting there though...I just don't want her to strain herself."

 You kissed your husband on his cheek. "Hey, you're just doing the best you can," you said, stroking his arm. "So, now, how about taking a break and coming to bed with me so I can give you a massage to help fall asleep. You seriously need rest. You look like shit."

 "Hmm, I think I'll prefer a nice bath," he said, leading you over to your bedroom. "And since it's right in our bedroom, you are free to join." He raised his eyebrows slyly.

 "I'll think about it," you chuckled, your cheeks blushing.

 You two then entered your bedroom. You shut the door and put out a sign to warn others not to disturb you but in case of an emergency, of course to knock.

 You glanced around to see your husband walking over to the bathroom, disrobing himself slowly. You felt your heart race seeing his back arch, a clear smooth, rigged lines growing on him, the near peek of his front body gleaming at you.

 Of course, you've seen your husband naked before, well, except not fully when you two were first dating when he was a surgeon, revealing nothing more than his chest and abdomen in swimming. When you finally got married, naturally, you got to see more of him now and produced (c/n) as a result.

 Yet, while he did have a decent body before his body now was a little more nicer, firm and strong. You could still feel your finger wanting to trace his somewhat muscled chest to his stomach. It made you feel all squealing in sight of touching your husband's now ever admiring...

 "See something you like?"

 You blinked to see Stephen grinning at you, his robes halted at his buttocks from falling fully to the floor, showing all of his back body nearly unclothed to you. The back was still arch and you could see his muscles reflect with tension.

 You gulped. You felt your desires to go and join your husband but you warded it off.

 "Umm, I think I'll go to bed," you said, shutting the door a little, hearing your husband chuckle. You let out a sigh of relief as you then started to head to bed.

 However, a new idea creeped on you now that you heard the water running. Peeking through the cracked door, you saw your husband drop his clothes and slip into the bathtub.

 The bathtub was round, in a shape similar to a Jacuzzi. There was a few bubbles in the water and the scent of lavender warped into your nose as you glimpsed to see a incense candle flickering on the counter near the tub. The only light in the room was the burning lanterns hung up on the walls.

 Creeping a smile, you walked back into your room and discarded your clothes. You wrapped yourself up in a bathrobe and slowly swayed into the bathroom, ignoring the glance of your husband as you approached the shower near the tub.

 "I thought you weren't going to take a rinse," he snickered.

 You chuckled, dropping off your bathrobe. "I changed my mind." You opened the sliding doors and twisted the knob around, spraying water onto your back.

 You glanced back to see your husband was eyeing you with interest, ever so staring at your back. He had swam up to the counter of the tub, peeking up from his head being a little in the water.

 You giggled as you turned around, pretending to ignore him. You washed your hair and acted like as if you were taking a regular shower. You could sense still though the eyes of your husband never leaving your body. You then decided to play out your trick on him.

 Slowly, emerging from your body, you astral projected yourself out underneath. Your spirit peered at Stephen who was gazing at how your body “seemed” to continue to rinse.

 Snickering, you floated over to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. “Hello,” you sniggered.

 Stephen whipped around, his eyes widen and gasp. “(Y/n)?” he stammered. “But…how did…I…”

 As he opened his mouth to speak again, you reached for a certain area you knew he was vulnerable at. Stephen whimpered upon your touch around him, grasping onto the counters. He swallowed in a deep breath of air, shuddering around your touch.

 Slowly, you stroked him, your smile growing as your husband struggled to get back at you but was restrained by the ever rising pleasurable feeling emitting inside of him.

 You couldn’t help but giggle, molding your hands around him gently, torturing him with a small buildup and just when he seemed he was about to release, you stopped and then after a couple of minutes, twiddled around him again.

 Seeing that there was no escape, Stephen closed his eyes and laid back against the tub. Little mumbles and moans bellowed out quietly from his mouth, sounding off his pleasure at your touch.

 Satisfied, you continued to play with Stephen, one hand still around him while the other went to explore his body, soaring into his hair to trailing down his chest.

 Little did you know, your husband already had plans of his own.

 As you went to trace your other hand down to his excitement, you gasped with surprise as you "felt" fingers rub against you.

 You weakly titled your head up to see your husband’s spirit hovering over your body, clutching onto you. Obviously, he was practically in a questionable position but with one hand, he swished his fingers upon your folds.

 You panted with the near feel of his touch again, gripping a bit harder onto him now.

 With that, Stephen dived deeper, grinning snidely.

 You tried to get back at him by clenching onto him firmly but with each caress around him came your moans mixed with his, his fingers fondling inside of you tenderly.

 You then felt the feeling of release nearing by, the increasing excitement ready to pour out. You glared at your husband to see him turn his head around, his face also leveling up to your near burst.

 You pulled away from your grip on your husband, in hopes of gaining revenge. You saw his face morph down into confusion as he glanced back to see you stop.

 “That’s not fair,” he grumbled.

 “Well, you’ve ruined what I wanted to do for you,” you scoffed.

 Stephen glided over to you and glanced at your bodies. “So,” he said. “Is this the part where we go back and...get very sensual?”

 You snickered. “Only if you can beat me to it.”

 Stephen leaned forward and kissed you on the lips. You grabbed his lips back with yours, wrapping your arms around him as he did the same. Yet, as you tried to lower your hands to him again, he pulled away.

 “All right,” he said. “If you want to play it that way, let’s see how you handle this.”

 His spirit zoomed back over to his body, awakening his eyes, hopping hurriedly out of the tub.

 Your eyes widen in fear of what he had secretly planned to do now. You raced over to your body to begin to escape.

 However, Stephen already beat you to it and just as you re-entered your body, you squealed at his touch of his arms around you, pushing you to the shower wall. His hands were all over your body, his mouth brushing kisses on your neck and a very hard feeling against your leg...

 "This is what you get for teasing me," he hissed into your ear, nipping on it. "I'm definitely going to get you now."

 "Pff, I don't thinks so," you played. You immediately turned around and started to try to bite on your husband's lips.

 Your husband replied by sucking on yours. You both battled with one another on who would win, wrapping your arms around one another, tempting to push the other down.

 Hearing your thoughts in his mind, you gapped at seeing your husband now turning off the shower, carrying you over to the bathtub. He plopped you down and joined in.

 You realigned your lips with his and he pushed you against the seat of the tub, your back pressed against the counter.

 He stumbled on top of you and tickled your entrance. You moaned and raked onto his back, feeling pleasurable waves assault you. Right as he went fully in, you hissed joyfully and wrapped yourself around him.

 Stephen rocked himself in and out, each move making you squirm and squeal, building up ecstasy. You would glance at his face forming the same pleasure, trying to do his best to wield it in.

 You then pushed yourself against him, distracting him with kisses so that he was now leaning against the counter. You straddled into him, wrapping your legs as best as you can with your hands clutching on his back and head. You then moaned loudly as you rocked yourself on him.

 Stephen purred and nibbled on your ear to your neck, grazing his teeth against your skin. His fingers sprayed onto your back and gripped your hair.

 Every now and then, you both stared back at one another in the eyes, kissing furiously.

 You then panted heavily, feeling yourself about to let go. "Stephen," you gasped. "Are you...I think..."

 You were stopped with Stephen's lips clasping with yours. He then pulled back, moaning loudly, titling his head back.

 You both then reached your climaxes in sync, your grips on one another tightening as Stephen's teeth bit down on your neck. You fought back by kissing his lips harshly, nipping on it.

 You fell against him on the tub, breathing restlessly. Stephen's breathing murmured into your ear as you both attempted to recover.

 After a little relaxation, you snickered and leaned yourself against your husband. "Did you like my little trick?" you teased.

 Stephen rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He kissed you softly. "That was an interesting spell you cast," he joked.

 You giggled, laying your head against his shoulder, sprawling a hand across his chest.

 You both emerged up from the tub, preparing for bed. You grabbed a towel and dried yourself off, remaining oblivious to Stephen's grin, thinking of something more fun.

 "I know what you're thinking," you giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "It's not happening right now. Can't I recover a bit before we try?" With that, you headed over to the bedroom, drying your hair quickly.

 A hand slithered around in your hair and you rolled your eyes, prepared to turn around to protest to your husband. You were stopped by his lips, biting on yours softy. He then pick you up, lifting you up with his arms, wrapped yourself around him swinging each leg on his hips and laid you onto the bed.

 "Stephen! What did I say?!" you protested, pretending to struggle to get out of his grip.

 He chortled, positioning you underneath him. "So? You don't want to get wet again?"

 You laughed and rammed a punch at his arm. "You perv." Stephen chuckled and kissed your lips. You aligned with your mouth with his and gasped upon him entering you again. You smiled as you kissed him back, enjoying another round of passionate lovemaking with your husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I have more Doctor Strange reader inserts coming in on the way. A few are on my deviantArt page (SkyStar54) but eventually, I'll bring them over here.


End file.
